Visions of Love
by Nuttin' for Peanuts
Summary: Even though she is the girlfriend of the King of Games, Anzu slowly develops feelings for a CEO. Choosing may be hard but not choosing is worse. Who will she choose: the love that has been in her heart since the beginning or her new love? *Yami/Anzu/Seto
1. white, the color of faith

Hey hey hey. I know the summary says that this story is a Anzu/Seto story but theres going to be some Anzu/Yami scenes. The plot is that Anzu has to choose between Seto and Yami. If there's enough reviews, I might tip the scale either in Seto's or Yami's direction. I've already thought of an ending (I'm not telling if it's Yami or Seto,) so the only difference would be that there would be more Anzu/Seto or Anzu/Yami scenes. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Takahashi does. And if you really want to sue me, all you'll be getting is $5 since I ran out of money.

**Chapter One**  
White, the color of Faith

****

It was a beautiful day in Domino. The birds sang, children happily played, puffy clouds sailed across the clear blue sky. Everything seemed so perfect. Yet, to everyone's knowledge, nothing is what it seems. 

**SCREECH!!!HONK!!!**

On the side of the road, a little boy cried, his black hair clinging to his tears. Some people tried to comfort him. But most of the people surrounded the person lying in the middle of the street. 

"Big brother! BIG BROTHER!!" 

  
** Five Days Late ** 

  
All he could see was darkness. Not even one ray of light could be sighted. 

Rustling was heard beside him along with some blocked voices. The distinct smell of roses was over whelming. Opening his sapphire eyes, he noticed that everything was still pitch black. He couldn't see anything beyond it. Blinking his eyes, he leaned back, arms supporting him. Shock was on his face. _I can't be blind…_

"Hello?" a voice greeted. "Good to see that you're awake, Seto Kaiba." 

Seto Kaiba looking around, trying to locate the voice. One thing about being blind was that you couldn't see anything. "Who's there?" 

Instead of hearing a response, he heard the clicking of heels, heading his way. 

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," was all the person said. From her voice, Seto could tell that this was a female. Was it him or have he heard this voice before? It sounded vaguely familiar. But his thoughts were cut off when the clicking of her shoes stopped and Seto felt some weight at the end of his bed. Putting the pieces together, he realized that she was sitting at the end of his bed. "So how are you?" 

"What do you think? I hate hospitals not to mention I'm blind, " was his sarcastic reply. 

"Why do you hate hospitals?" was her reply along with, "It's not that bad being blind." 

Seto hated when people asked him about his live. So instead of being nice and explaining why, he just said, "None of your business." And as for what the girl said about being blind, he added, "How would you know." 

"Well my friend's sister was blind before her operation," was the response. Seto could tell that the figure was smirking. "Plus, you're not going to be blind forever. The doctors said that you'd get your sight back within a week. All you need to do is take a few vitamins." 

He just crossed his arms and huffed, defeated. But before he could stop himself, Seto asked, "How's my brother?" 

He heard the sheets under the individual shuffle on the bed before she said, "Mokuba? He's fine. He'll be visiting you tomorrow." The sound of liquid pouring was heard. 

Wanting a conversation, Seto thought of something to say. The sound of water pouring along with the sound of pills shaking in a bottle made him remember his condition. It reminded him of his experiences in the hospital. There was only one thing on his mind… 

"The roses smell nice," he mumbled. It wasn't everyday the arrogant Seto Kaiba gave out compliments. 

Smiling, the figure said, "Thanks. My boyfriend always sends me roses as a reminder of how much he loves me." 

Seto snorted while muttering, "Love sick fool." 

Ignoring Seto, the voice continued, "And if you were wondering, it's yellow. It's usually red, to represent love, but he sent yellow today cause they ran out of red." 

"I still think he's a fool." 

Seto could tell the person was glaring at him. "You're the fool. I find the roses sweet." Sneering, she added, "Where's your girlfriend? Too anti-social to have one?" 

He just coolly replied, "Girls are just flirtatious harpies. One minute they say they love you, the next, they're clinging to some rich bastard." 

"How would you know? You've never had a girlfriend?" 

Seto just replied, "I guess I have a sixth sense about these things." 

"Some sixth sense. More like stupidity." 

Seto was about to reply to her comment when she said, "Look, I love to sit here and aruge with you but I have to go. Any questions?" 

"Yeah, I have two." Seto prompt himself up using his arms, his cocky smile still plastered on his face. "Whose your idiotic boyfriend? He must be crazy to like you." 

Seto was surprised to hear the pride in her voice. "You'd be surprised." The weight at the end of the bed ceased and the clicking of heels was heard again. 

"Second question: Are you a nurse?" 

The turning of the doorknob was heard. The figure opened the door while replying, "Kind of. More like an assistant nurse. I give the patients their medicine and try to help them feel more comfortable." 

Seto scoffed. "Some help," he said sarcastically. 

"Think what you want. Just go to sleep." Three clicks could be heard. "Mokuba's going to visit you tomorrow. You need rest." 

As Seto was about to lie back down on the bed, the door opened again. "And don't forget to take your pills. Take them first thing in the morning." 

Seto just mumbled a "yeah whatever" while closing his eyes for sleep. Being blind sure was tiring 

  
** 

  
Getting into the elevator, Anzu had a lot on her mind. She hated how Seto was so arrogant and cocky, even when he's blind. She expected him to be a little nicer, but no, he just had to be impossible for her. 

Once she reached the floor level, she said 'Good bye' to everyone. Getting outside, she noticed someone leaning against the wall. "Yami!" 

Yami turned around and opened his arms out for the brown haired girl sailing into his arms. After a sweet peck at the lips, Yami held out a rose, its red petal shimmering. 

"Oh Yami! Thank you. It's beautiful," Anzu exclaimed, her marine eyes full of joy. 

Yami smiled, pleased. "But not as beautiful as you, Anzu." 

Anzu blushed at the compliment. She snuggled into Yami's arms, as they were walking down the street. 

_Seto's wrong. Yami isn't a fool. And I love him too much to just dump him for some rich bastard._

If only Anzu knew how mistaken she was.   
  


~~~~

  
Well... Since this story is in the Anzu/Seto part in my bio, I'm going to add more Anzu/Seto scenes. If you guys think differently, put it in your review or you can email me at kawaiisakuraai@yahoo.com. Just make the subject 'Visions of Love.' Ja ne! 


	2. orange, the color of surprise

Jeez that took long. -_-. Sorry but I got a new computer twice. My old computer got a virus and deleted all my files. Same with my first new computer. It wasn't until my second new one did it protect my info against the virus. I should kill who ever gave me that virus. -_-.

**^^ **Anyway, on with the story. Yugioh does not belong to me. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. And don't you dare sue me, I'll kick you where it hurts if you do! ~_~ 

Ichi (One)

Ni (Two)

SAN!!!! (Three)

**Chapter Two**   
Orange, the color of Surprise

****

Anzu sighed. She had just gotten home from a busy day at school. Thank goodness it was Friday. Siting down at her desk, she turned on the Shining Friendship lamp and started on her homework. 

Hours passed by as the stack of paper on Anzu's desk began to shrink. Looking at her calendar, she noticed that she had to go to the hospital tomorrow. Now that she thought about it, a week had passed since her meeting with Kaiba. His bandages should be off by now. Finishing her last worksheet, she stood up, after closing her math textbook. She walked out of her room and into the living room. 

As she entered, Anzu thought about how her parents thought that Anzu should 'get a taste of real life' when she turned seventeen. Not only did they send her to her own apartment (which they paid the rent); Anzu also had to get a job for food and other necessaries. Even though she did enjoy the solitude, she did get lonely. 

Deciding that her thoughts were getting no where, the brown haired girl slouched on the blue sofa and turned on the radio. Anzu was glad that a soft song was on, she needed peace. Closing her sapphire eyes, Anzu relaxed to the melody of the song. 

_ stop  
yume wo mite'ta no  
utsukushiku  
nagai yume  
  
(stop  
I was dreaming:   
a beautiful,   
eternal dream... )  
_

Anzu opened her eyes, staring at the white ceiling. Her thoughts slowly drift towards Yami. _Hmm....I wonder what's he doing…_

_ stop  
fukaku shizuka ni  
kanashimi wo  
nemurasete  
  
(stop  
...putting sadness  
into a deep, quiet  
sleep. )  
_

Then for some stupid reason, Anzu also started thinking about Seto Kaiba. She noticed how he and Yami seemed to have so much in common. They both are champions are Duel Monsters and they both love they brother/aibou more than life. Not to mention they both were super rich (Seto is CEO of KaibaCorps and Yami ruled as pharaoh.) It kind of made sense since Seto was Yami's cousin in ancient Egypt. The only difference was that Yami had a kind heart while Seto had one made of stone-hard ice. 

_ yasashisa ni  
yurete'ta nara  
shiawase datta hazu demo  
  
(If you were touched  
by kindness,   
you must have been happy, but)  
_

Sighing, Anzu decided that she should think of something else instead. She needed something to soothe her, and thinking about the similarities between her boyfriend and his foe was not exactly pleasant. 

_ toki ga ugoku * mune ga sawagu * kaze no naka de  
dareka ga yobu koe ga kikoeru  
  
kono karada ni * kono kokoro ni * atsuku hashiru  
inochi ga ima mezamete'ku_

_(Time moves on. My heart pounds. In the wind  
I can hear someone's voice calling.  
  
Rushing passionately through this body, this heart,   
Life is now awakening. )  
_

Anzu just laid there. Because she forgot to open the curtains this morning, the room was somewhat dark. Pulling her self up, Anzu pried open the curtain revealing a setting sun. Anzu just stood there, one hand holding the curtain while the other pressed against the glass. 

_ stop  
hito wa yowai ne  
arasotte  
nikumiau  
  
(stop  
People are weak, aren't they?   
They fight  
and hate each other. )  
_

It was beautiful. The sun slowly sunk down the horizon, tinting the clouds pink. The sky, no longer blue, became a gradient of orange and purple. _Just like Yami's eyes…_

_ stop  
demo ai dake wa  
nanimokamo  
koeru hazu  
  
(stop  
But love, of all things,   
can surpass  
everything.)  
_

Letting go of the curtain and window, Anzu walked back to the couch and sat down. She picked up the newspaper, seeing if there were any jobs available. Scanning it quickly, she soon found an advertisement for baby-sitting. 

_ unmei ga  
hikiyoseru yo  
tashika ni kimi no moto e to  
  
(My fate  
pulls me onward...   
certainly towards you)  
_

"Hmm…Must have experience with children and A LOT of responsibility and patience … four hours a day for three days … must not smoke or drink alcohol or do drugs or be involved in gangs … must like Duel Monster … must be female with decent looks and MUST BE single… what the heck?" Anzu said while sweatdropping. Reading further, she saw, "Call 1-800-858-3498 for appointment. Pays two hundred a week…TWO HUNDRED!?!?"

_ sono egao wo * sono namida wo * sono subete wo  
tada hitotsu no yuuki ni kaete  
  
kizutsuku no mo osorenai sa donna toki mo  
mamoru yo mamotte miseru _

  


_(That smiling face, those tears, everything about you...   
I'll turn them into just one source of courage.   
  
And I'll never even be afraid of getting hurt.   
I'll protect you. I'll show you that I will. )  
_

Anzu wondered if she was really desperate for this job. With that kind of pay, she would not only have enough money to pay rent but also, combined with her other jobs; she could finally continue her dancing lesson.

Deciding to take the risk, Anzu picked up the phone and dialed the number.

_Ring….. ring….. ring…._

"Hello? Who is this?" Unsurprisingly, the voice sounded old and female.   
  
Clearing her throat, the nervous blue eyed girl answered, "My name is Anzu Mazaki. I would like to take the baby-sitting job."

There was a pause before the person on the other side asked, "Are you busy at the moment?"

Uncertainly, Anzu replied, "Uh… no-

"Good. Meet me at the smoothie shop on Sakura Lane in fifteen minutes. Bye and have a good day." And with that, the person hung up. 

_ ah...   
umarete-kita imi wo  
ah...   
hajimete shitta  
  
(ah...   
For the first time, I understand...   
ah...   
...the meaning of my birth)  
_

Anzu just sat there, wondering if the choice she made was a good one. She knew nothing about the job except the pay and hours, who and where still lingered. Standing up, Anzu walked back into her room to change into something more comfortable. 

_ kono karada ni * kono kokoro ni * hikaru kimi wo  
tada hitotsu no ikiru akashi ni  
  
(You shine on this body, this heart,   
As the one and only proof of my life. )  
_

Sliding her closet door, Anzu peered inside. Stripping herself to only her bra and undergarments, Anzu took out a pair of white thigh high socks along with a short, strapless frilly dress. When she was done, she put on her white semi-transparent jacket along with a pair of ankle boots. Looking at herself in the mirror, she declared herself dressed. 

_ sono egao wo * sono namida wo * sono subete wo  
mamoru yo mamotte miseru  
  
(That smiling face, those tears, everything about you...   
I'll protect you. I'll show you that I will. )  
_

Picking up her purse and cell phone, she walked out the door while humming the tune that just ended.

**

"Why?"

Seto sighed. This was the tenth time that his younger sibling had asked him. Gripping the steering wheel, Seto stated for the tenth time, "Mokuba, no matter what, you are getting a new baby sitter." After taking a right, Seto continued, "The damn doctors advised me, since that I'm still haven't fully recovered, that I get you a baby sitter."

Mokuba groaned. If he had to face another old hag who knitted and talked only about cats, he'd die. Looking up at his older brother, Mokuba asked, "Where are we meeting them?"

"At some smoothie store; my secretary's there too," and that was the last thing said before Seto stopped the car. Turning his head to look at Mokuba, he nodded while Mokuba opened the passenger door and got out. As Seto was leaving, the raven haired child waved good bye before slowly entering the store.

**

Man it was boring. Waiters scurried here and there but the only other customer in the store was that guy in the brown jacket.

Anzu's head turned when the door opened, revealing an old woman with a magenta hat. Anzu recognized her right away. Standing up, Anzu straightened her lacy blue dress. In her hands were her purse and white jacket, as she walked towards the woman.

"Ma'am, my name's Anzu Mazaki. I believe I was the person who called you about the baby sitting job."

The woman looked at Anzu before smiling nicely. Motioning with her hands, she said, "Why don't we take a seat first. We can even order a few drinks."

Putting her things on the chair beside her, Anzu took a seat. She nervously twirled a strand of hair while the lady in front of her ordered two smoothies. When she was done, she turned to look at Anzu before saying, "You are to be a baby sitter for my boss's brother. I believe you already know the hours and pay." Then noticing how anxious Anzu was, she stated, "You must be more comfortable, Kaiba-sama doesn't like jumpy people."

This could not be happening. Of all the people in the world, it had to be him. Anzu gasped as the information finally reached her head. _"Kaiba?"_

****

The song up there is 'Kaze no Uta' or Melody of the Wind from Fuushigi Yuugi. I was thinking about using 'Genki no Shawaa' but my computer deleted the lyrics so I used Kaze instead. ^^ Anzu's working (maybe, maybe not) for Kaiba. hehe. Don't worry, there'll be more Anzu/Seto moments. But the next chap is dedicated (hopefully -_-) to Anzu/Yami.

Forever Umiko, the Wave Wisher. ^^


End file.
